Beyond The Unstable
by reepetra
Summary: [1/3] Jungkook mempercayai siapa pun yang jujur padanya, ia selalu berpegang teguh dengan hal tersebut demi meraih kebahagiaannya. Dalam lintas bayangan masa depannya, ia berusaha mempertahankan apa yang tidak pernah ia harap dapat menghancurkannya. Bisakah ia kini benar-benar berserah diri sepenuhnya pada kepercayaannya? [CharlieKook vs VKook/TaeKook] ["Chasing the Elusive" cont.]


Pagi itu, sengatan cahaya fajar dipertengahan musim panas membuat Jungkook mengerang. Tubuhnya berguling, menguasai seluruh permukaan ranjang _King size_ tersebut dengan posisi tidurnya yang melintang penuh.

Bunyi daun pintu berderik kecil terdengar dari arah kamar mandi, pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan besar mengusap-usap helaian rambutnya yang setengah basah menggunakan handuk kecil. Celana _training_ nya menggantung di pinggangnya yang kukuh. Meski waktu masih menunjukan pagi hari, dirinya memilih tidak mengenakan atasan sama sekali karena hawa musim panas membuat ia kurang nyaman dengan gesekan pertemuan kulit yang berkeringat dengan kain.

Charlie Puth.

Jika orang lama yang mengenal dirinya, para sahabat dan orang terdekat tak ada yang tak mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah _morning person_. Maka, mungkin mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyimak penuh apa yang dilakukan Charlie—bangun pagi dan langsung bergegas mandi, benar-benar ia lakukan atas dasar sadar atau tidak.

Charlie sendiri akan mengakui bahwa ia hobi sekali bangun agak kesiangan—dulunya. Tapi kini, kebiasaan tak sehat itu harus ia ubah mengingat kini ia tak lagi tinggal seorang diri. Ia dengan matang mengubah dirinya menjadi sepenuhnya pria dewasa; teruntuk seorang yang yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

—Seseorang yang dengan tanpa berdosanya melanjutkan tidurnya dengan posisi yang telah berpindah menjadi tengkurap. Tidak peduli sekalipun selimutnya jatuh hanya sekedar untuk membalut tubuh dari pinggang ke bawah.

Punggung putih tanpa cela menjadi objek cuci mata paling segar yang mau tak mau membuat Charlie terkekeh, kekasihnya begitu inosen ketika tidur dengan keadaan tanpa pertahanan seperti itu.

Dengan langkah pasti ia naik keatas ranjang, menaruh siku kirinya ke permukaan empuk tersebut sementara sisi wajahnya menghadap langsung tepat dibelakang kepala kekasihnya. Pipi tembam itu mencuat muncul, membuat Charlie ingin menggigit gemas. Namun, ia urungkan mengingat gambaran kekasihnya yang cerewet sepanjang hari karena merajuk bukanlah hal yang bagus.

" _Prince, it's time to rise and shine!_ " Bisikan itu jatuh bersamaan dengan kecupan di cuping telinga Jungkook. Charlie menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Jungkook, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sampo lemon dari helai-helai rambut legam Jungkook.

Kekasihnya bergerak kecil; menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya lebih lanjut ke bantalnya. Charlie terlalu sabar; membangunkan kekasihnya memang butuh sedikit tenaga ekstra.

Rutinitas Jungkook yang bermain permainan konsol online pada personal komputernya hingga waktu tidurnya jauh terlewati membuat keduanya bertukar peran; Charlie yang menggunakan segala cara agar kekasihnya mau bangun.

"Kau bermain _Overwatch_ sepanjang malam lagi, hm?"

"Hmm." Singkat dan Jungkook _nya_ sudah terlihat akan terlelap lagi.

"Ayo, bangun, sayang."

"Aku mengantuk, Chars." Rengekan itu parau dan nyaris putus-putus, Charlie hampir saja jatuh pada perangkap tersebut jika saja ia tidak melirik sejumlah angka pada jam digital di atas nakas tepat di samping figura foto keduanya saat liburan ke Hawaii bulan kemarin.

"Bukankah semalam kau merajuk ingin ikut menonton pertandingan Futbol denganku, hm?"

"Daddy pergi saja dengan teman-teman Daddy yang kemarin." Oh, ini tidak bagus. Sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan hati Charlie. Jungkooknya sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurus menggemaskannya dengan panggilan kesayangan yang selalu Charlie suka. Ini bahaya strakta satu.

"Kita memang pergi bersama teman-teman Daddy, sayang. Tapi mereka membawa kekasih mereka kesana. Apa kau tega membiarkan Daddy sendirian disana, hm? Nanti kalau Daddy lirik yang cantik-cantik disana—"

SREG!—Kalimat Charlie terputus ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba sudah membalikkan badannya sehingga ia terlentang.

Jangankan Jungkook, Charlie pun juga punya jurus ampuh untuk membujuk secara terselubung kekasih manisnya tersebut.

"Daddy tidak mungkin macam-macam, mau aku kebiri sampai habis?" Bibir itu mengerucut. Tangan Charlie bergerak mengusap-usap helaian rambut-pagi-hari Jungkook dengan jemarinya sementara ia membiarkan kekasihnya sudah bergelung manja mengusap wajah dilehernya. Tangan kurusnya bergerak memeluk tubuh besarnya dan kini mereka tak berjarak.

Jungkooknya sudah mulai _clingy_ jika mendengar perihal 'perempuan atau laki-laki lain'.

"Jadi pergi nonton Futbol bersama Daddy, hm?"

"Hm."

"Apa, sayang? Daddy tidak dengar apa-apa."

"Iya, Daddy."

Charlie menarik selimut Jungkook hingga tersingkap memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya. Senyumnya lepas ketika melihat begitu banyak lebam dan bekas gigitan yang ia tinggalkan bahkan hingga ke pinggang kekasihnya. Yang paling besar dan kentara terlihat ada diantara lipatan kecil pertemuan paha dan bokong kekasihnya, dua bagian yang menjadi kelemahan terbesar Charlie.

"Sudah, pergilah mandi!" ujar Charlie bersamaan dengan tepukan kecil pada bokong halus Jungkook. Yang termuda mengerang kecil dan pelukan pada leher Charlie justru kian erat.

"Gendong."

Ujung alis Charlie berkedut heran. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa efek selingkuh yang seringkali ia ucapkan pada Jungkook demi menggoda pemuda itu akan selalu berakhir dengan dia yang semanis ini, begitu manja dan tak ingin lepas dari Charlie barang sedetik pun.

"Astaga..."

Meski mendesah, Charlie pasrah. Dengan pelan ditariknya kedua paha Jungkook hingga melingkar dipinggangnya kemudian menggendong dan membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Kedua trisepnya berkontraksi kencang dan jalinan urat yang menonjol dilengannya timbul karena menahan beban tubuh montok kekasihnya yang manja tersebut.

"Dasar bayi besar."

"Bayi besar miliknya Charlie Daddy."

"Kook, berhenti. Daddy tidak ingin menyerangmu dikamar mandi."

" _One quick is fine with you,_ Dad. Lubangku masih ada bekas pelumas berperisa stroberi karena 'pertempuran' kita semalam."

Si setan kecil terkikik lucu begitu merasakan cengkraman tangan besar Charlie dibokongnya mengerat bersamaan dengan deru nafasnya yang mengencang.

"Daddy tidak ingin mencoba sarapan yang manis-manis? Lidah Daddy juga perlu beradaptasi dengan hal lain selain kopi hitam."

Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan _exciting_ yang muncul saat satu bisikan jatuh ditelinganya.

"Jungkook, _gonna wreck your hole for God only know how long_ , baby."

—dan setelahnya debum pintu kamar mandi mengantarkan keduanya hilang dibaliknya.

—oOo—

I take no profit. Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is mine.

Warning(s) contain; MalexMale/Slash, Porn Artist!AU, R20, Highly unrecommended to someone who feels disturbed with Highly-Explicit Sexual Intercourse, Face-sitting, Tongue-Fucking, Nipple Play, Possessive Behaviour, Submissive!Kook, Crack Pair ahead, Unedited.

...

 _The continuation of my previous_ _CharlieKook_ _fanfiction_ _._

 _"Chasing the Elusive"_

...

(1/3)

"Unstable of Loving a Perfection."

—oOo—

"Daddy, apakah masih jauh?"

"Sebenarnya masih lima belas menit dari apartemen kita, sayang. Tapi kita mampir ke McD untuk mengisi perutmu itu, oke?"

"Oke."

Dalam hati Charlie tersenyum, sebelah tangannya memegang setir sementara yang lainnya berada diatas paha berisi Jungkook dan memberinya cengkraman kecil. Bukan atas nafsu, ia hanya ingin menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat gugup semenjak mereka berangkat menuju NFL.

Ia tahu kekasihnya masih belum begitu beradaptasi dengan orang-orang asing, apalagi mereka akan bertemu dengan teman-teman Charlie semasa kuliah dulu. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia membuat Jungkook nyaman dengan lingkungan barunya ini.

"Hari ini yang bermain siapa?"

"NY Giants melawan Pittsburgh Steelers."

Jungkook menyerngit lucu, pandangannya yang semula berada pada kaca jendela disampingnya kini beralih pada wajah serius kekasih yang tengah mengemudikan Ford-nya membelah pagi. "Aku pikir hari ini Arizona Cardinals melawan Dallas Cowboys."

"Itu jadwal besok sore, sayang. Kau dengar dimana?"

"Lihat di Ad _Service_ yang muncul tiba-tiba saat aku mengunduh _game_ baru. Aku hanya melihat sekilas nama klubnya tapi tidak dengan jadwalnya."

"Ternyata kau terlalu sibuk dengan Overwatchmu, hm?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk polos. Tangan Charlie yang selesai memajukan persneling setelah berhenti dirambu lalu lintas mengusap pucuk kepala kekasihnya dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Aku hanya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan olahraga negara kalian. Di negaraku Baseball paling diminati."

"Disini juga, sebenarnya. Tapi masyarakat terlalu condong ke Futbol."

"Aku tidak suka melihat mereka tindih-tindihan begitu."

"Tapi kau terlihat senang-senang saja saat Daddy tindih."

"Daddy!"

Charlie meringis, cubitan Jungkook bukan main perihnya ia terima di lengannya. Ia yakin itu akan meninggalkan bekas merah yang kentara dikulitnya. Jungkook itu juga laki-laki, ngomong-ngomong.

"Iya-iya, sayang. Maaf."

Dan setelahnya hening. Charlie menarik seimbang persnelingnya kemudian mengamit tangan kekasihnya yang terletak diatas pahanya, membawa tangan dingin itu kedalam genggaman hangat.

Jungkook tersenyum.

Keduanya diam sepanjang jalan menuju tujuan dalam sunyi yang luar biasa menenangkan, dalam dua tangan yang bertautan erat.

Waktu hampir 30 menit terlewati, Charlie dan Jungkook berjalan bersisian menuju venue New York Football Hall. Disekitar mereka banyak orang berbondong-bondong masuk dengan baju masing-masing khas dari dua tim divisi timur yang yang akan bertanding sekitar 15 menit lagi. Jungkook tidak bisa bohong jika ia tidak melihat banyak pandangan laki-laki jatuh ketubuhnya, apakah ada yang salah dengan baju kasualnya? Ia tahu bahwa Charlie yang terlihat _fancy_ disampingnya begitu gagah dan berkelas. Apa hal itu membuat Jungkook yang berdiri disampingnya terlihat seperti pemuda miskin yang menumpang jalan bersisian disamping artis terkenal?

Charlie meletakkan tanganya melingkari bahu kekasihnya, membawa mereka berdua begitu dekat. "Mereka memandangmu bukan karena pakaianmu, sayang. Kau harus tahu semenjak LGBTQ+ telah disahkan, menatap sesama jenis penuh ketertarikan bukan lagi hal asing. Jadi tetap dengan denganku, oke? Aku tidak mau kau diculik segerombolan anak geng terdekat. Kau terlalu manis untuk mereka lewatkan."

Jungkook memutar bola mata. " _Okay, honey_."

" _Good_."

"Jadi dimana teman-temanmu?"

"Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil. Mereka mengikuti barisan sebelah kiri. Jungkook menoleh kebarisan disebelahnya dan melihat segerombolan pemuda yang berjumlah sekitar 8 orang mengenakan jaket baseball khas universitas New York. Ketika ia melirik sedikit lebih jauh, seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka yang tingginya kurang lebih mirip Charlie. Ia menunduk ketika pemuda tersebut memberikan senyuman kecil padanya dan mengeratkan pelukan tangan kirinya pada pinggang kukuh Charlie.

Charlie memberikan karcis yang dipegangnya sedari tadi pada penjaga dan masuk setelah mendapat cap stempel tangan untuk dirinya dan kekasihnya. Ia menarik kekasihnya melewati pintu sayap kanan dan duduk pada barisan kedua dari depan, cukup dekat dengan pintu.

"Mau _popcorn_?" Charlie menawarkan kekasihnya yang asyik menyusuri lapangan Futball yang luas dengan mata bulatnya, bersamaan dengan paman menjual makanan keliling dengan _standee_ kecil penuh dengan _snack_ didepan perutnya lewat.

Jungkook menggeleng kecil. "Aku masih kenyang karena Burger tadi," ujarnya sembari melanjutkan penjelajahannya, ia benar-benar kagum dengan luasnya lapangan didepan matanya.

"Ah, halo, Daniel?"

Jungkook menoleh, dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berbincang melalui telpon genggamnya. Charlie hanya tersenyum tipis ke arahnya dan memberikan kepalanya usapan lembut. Jungkook mengalihkan kembali pandangannya saat ia mendengar keributan dibelakangnya, dan hal itu membuatnya menyesali perbuatannya. Matanya kembali bertemu untuk kedua kalinya dengan pemuda berjaket NYU tersebut, ia bersama ketujuh temannya duduk dua barisan dibelakang Jungkook. Ia langsung mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan dengan cepat.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku disayap kanan." Suara Charlie masih terdengar disampingnya. "Iya, dibarisan dari arah sebelah kiri pintu masuk gerbang D. Aish, sudah berapa lama kau hidup di NY, bung? Ah, iya, aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar."

Jungkook menoleh ketika Charlie menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Aku kedepan sebentar menjemput temanku, oke? Hanya sebentar. Aku janji akan berlari kesini membawa mereka."

Jujur, Jungkook ingin tertawa melihat wajah khawatir Charlie. "Pergilah, lagipula kan hanya sebentar," ujarnya, yang membuahkan cubitan gemas di dagu. Dilihatnya Charlie melepas _snapback_ hitamnya kemudian meletakkannya dikursinya, menandai bahwa kursi tersebut ada pemiliknya. Jungkook kemudian beralih menatap LED besar ketika nama kedua kubu lawan ditunjukan disana bersamaan dengan riuh teriakan dari masing-masing pendukung.

Pertandingan akan dimulai tepat pukul 8.00; pertanda itu masih sekitar delapan menit lagi. Ia menarik ponselnya keluar bersamaan dengan _earbud_ nya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat ada seseorang yang berniat menyumpal telinganya dengan musik disaat pertandingan akbar seperti ini dihelat."

Terkejut bukan main, Jungkook menoleh dan pemuda asing tersebut sudah duduk tepat dikursi milik Charlie. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, iris biru terang yang indah dan Jungkook berdetak gugup dibuatnya. "Eung, itu sudah ada yang punya."

Si pemuda asing mengangkat sebelah alis. "Hm?"

"Kursi yang kau duduki."

"Oh." Pemuda itu sadar namun tidak menggerakkan sedikit pun tubuhnya menjauh. Jungkook sebenarnya jengah—agak takut ikut meragap dalam dirinya. Ia benar-benar belum biasa dengan orang asing.

Untuk dapat berbicara normal dengan Charlie saat _take_ pertama film biru mereka saja membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 3 hari untuk Jungkook, tanpa terus-terusan menunduk malu dihadapan pemuda itu.

Mengingat Charlie, sekarang Jungkook menyesal. Mengapa ia tidak ikut saja tadi saat Charlie keluar? Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keberadaan pria di sampingnya yang terus-terusan menyengir aneh tersebut. Mungkin dia tampan, tapi Charlie jauh lebih bersinar di mata Jungkook.

"Matthew," ucap pria itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Namamu?"

"Rahasia." Tangan disambut kilat sebelum dilepas dengan kecepatan yang sama. Berbicara saja tidak niat, apalagi berkontak fisik, dan memberitahukan nama termasuk di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, rahasia." Entah pria yang menyebut dirinya Matthew ini bodoh atau apa, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gestur 'bisakah-kau-pergi-saja?'nya Jungkook. "Apa pria tadi kakakmu?"

 _'What the hell.'_ Jungkook membatin dan menyerngitkan dahi heran. Ia merasa agak tersinggung. Apa ia terlihat seperti seorang adik bagi Charlie? Pantas saja beberapa pria dan wanita terus-terusan melirik ke arahnya sekali pun ditangan kirinya sudah tergenggam tangan Charlie dengan mesranya. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook bahkan tidak mungil apalagi pendek, bagaimana mungkin orang-orang bisa menganggap ia seorang adik manis yang berjalan bergandengan dengan kakaknya? Jungkook ingin pulang dan menelangsa diri di dalam kamar.

Kalau begini dia jadi ingin meningkatkan jumlah _exercise_ di _gym_ agar terlihat sepadan dengan para pria Amerika disini.

"Dia kekasihku. Aku gay." ucap Jungkook lantang, dengan nada sedikit penuh penekanan.

"Keren."

Dan Jungkook benar-benar tak habis pikir, apanya yang keren?

"Eum, maaf sebelumnya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusir, tapi bisakah kau kembali ke kursimu? Kekasihku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Kalimat berbanding dengan gerak tubuh, Jungkook menjauhkan diri ketika pria itu memajukan tubuh atasnya demi menilik wajah Jungkook.

"Kau bukan natif, huh? Aksenmu masih—"

"Ehem."

Jungkook mendongak dan mendapati kekasihnya bersidekap dada pada pemuda asing disampingnya, ia dapat melihat dari balik bahu Charlie tersebut ada lima orang asing lainnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Jungkook langsung menunduk dalam diam saat salah seorangnya menatapnya tajam. Urgh, kepercayaan diri Jungkook luntur seketika. Apa dia terlihat buruk, bahkan di depan teman-teman Charlie sendiri? Ia hanya dapat melihat dari sudut matanya ketika dua dari teman-teman Charlie tersebut menahan tubuh kekasihnya agar tidak menyerang pria asing disampingnya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Suara Charlie datar, jika tatapan dapat membunuh maka Jungkook yakin Matthew disampingnya akan mati saat ini juga. Jungkook merinding, ia belum terbiasa melihat Charlie mengeluarkan tingkah posesifnya tiap kali dihadapkan dengan pria maupun wanita yang berniat mendekati Jungkook dengan niat yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Tidak, Aku juga tidak ingin. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kekasihmu, Paman."

"Oh, astaga! Oi, pria tua, kau dipanggil Paman."

"Diam, Jhon! Kau, bangun dan kembali ke tempat dudukmu sekarang! Aku tahu Jungkook tak nyaman berada di dekatmu."

Bagaikan angin lalu, Matthew mengindahkan ucapan Charlie dan beralih dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi besar menawan ke arah Jungkook. "Kau Jungkook? Baiklah, aku sudah dapat namamu. Ingat, aku Matthew, oke? _Bye_ , Jungkook."

Dan setelahnya Jungkook melihat pria itu setengah berlari menuju kursinya kembali, ia tidak dapat melewatkan bagaimana tatapan Charlie begitu tajam mengikuti pria itu.

"Chars, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau ajak teman-temanmu duduk, pasti mereka lelah." Jungkook menangkup turun salah satu tangan Charlie turun kemudian menariknya halus untuk duduk. Dengan senyum canggung, ia mempersilahkan lima teman Charlie tersebut untuk duduk dikursi kosong disampingnya.

"Hai, kau kekasih Charlie?" Oh, inikah yang tadi dipanggil Charlie dengan sebutan 'Jhon'? "Iya, aku Jungkook." Suaranya kecil, genggamannya yang berada disela-sela jemari Charlie erat. Dua kemungkinan bertaut, ia berusaha menenangkan Charlie yang terlihat masih panas karena bekas-bekas dari amarahnya, dan juga ia berusaha mencari pegangan dari kegugupan yang melanda.

Emosi itu meredam seketika, apalagi ketika ia melihat keadaan kekasih disampingnya. Charlie begitu peka, ia membalas genggaman kekasihnya kemudian menariknya mendekat dengan pelukan di pinggang.

"Itu sahabatku, Jhonny." Pria disamping kanan Jungkook, dengan rambut merahnya tersenyum manis pada Jungkook. Di samping Jhonny, seorang pemuda dengan wajah asianya yang begitu awet muda, senyum garis yang manis milik pria itu mengingatkan Jungkook pada seseorang. " _Annyeonghasseyo_ _,_ _joneun_ Daniel _imnida_. Aku tahu Jungkook adalah nama asli Korea yang kental, dan aku senang sekali mengetahui _Korean_ lainnya disini. Mari berteman, _homie_."

Ah, Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Sesuatu di dirinya mengembang besar, seperti merasa dikampung halaman, balasan " _Annyeong_ _,_ " terdengar dari senyumnya yang melebar. Charlie ikut tersenyum kecil melihat sedikit demi sedikit getaran canggung di tubuh kekasihnya menguap.

Disamping Daniel terduduk pria berkulit hitam eksotis dengan sederet gigi putih cemerlang, tersenyum begitu lebar seakan-akan Jungkook yakin dua ujung bibirnya dapat menyentuh telinga. "Hai, aku Steph."

Yang tersisa hanya dua wanita berambut pirang dengan gaya potongan rambut yang berbeda. Yang berambut sebahu dengan seperempat kunciran kudanya melambaikan tangan ke arah Jungkook. "Hai, panggil aku Diana. Aku dengar kau kelahiran 1997? Kata Daniel kau harus memanggilku Noona. Jadi, panggil aku Diana-Noona mulai sekarang, oke?"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk, ia dapat merasakan elusan lembut dari telapak tangan Charlie di pucuk kepalanya. Fokusnya berujung pada wanita terakhir, yang membuat rasa gugup Jungkook sempat meradang. Entah, apa salahnya namun wanita berambut pirang lurus sepanjang belikat tersebut menatapnya dingin. Diana sampai harus tersenyum kikuk ke arah Jungkook kemudian menyikut wanita tersebut.

"Celine."

Begitu singkat, dan wanita itu lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan besar dimana dua kelompok lawan sudah masuk melalui sayap kanan dan kiri ruang ganti pemain.

"Tujuh kotak Pizza Macaroni Jumbo untuk Pittsburgh Steelers, bung." Daniel menunjuk Jhonny disampingnya dengan telunjuk, yang ditepuk sinis oleh pria tersebut. "Kalau sampai NY Giants yang mengambil paruh pertama pertandingan, aku ingin berkencan dengan priamu, Niel."

"Aku akan memotong kemaluanmu sebelum kau sempat menyentuh Seungwoo-ku, Jhon."

"Bercanda, bodoh. Tujuh porsi McD untuk kita semua."

Charlie memajukan tubuh kearah Jhonny. "Aku tapi sudah sarapan dengan kekasihku di McD."

Jhonny tidak menjawab pernyataan Charlie, ia justru menatap Jungkook yang balik melihatnya dengan dua mata bulatnya. "Jungkook, kau mau makan siang—meski nanti dengan McD lagi?" Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk, siapa yang tidak mau makan gratis? Lumayan, uangnya bisa dipakai membeli satu buah _game_ baru yang kabar rilisnya masih empat hari lagi.

"Dan, kita potong porsi jadi enam. Si ATM berjalan bisa beli sendiri makanannya."

Tangan Charlie yang bertengger di pinggang Jungkook terlepas hanya untuk menggetuk kepala Jhonny. "Sialan, kau pelit sekali pada sahabatmu, kepala obor."

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, kubotaki kepalamu."

"Aku tidak mau disamakan gundul dengan penismu yang tidak jantan itu."

"Bangsat kau, Charl!"

Dan Jungkook mencubit pelan ujung dada Charlie agar mendapat kembali perhatian kekasihnya, yang dibalas dengan pelukan di pinggang kembali setelahnya. Jungkook dapat melirik bahwa Jhonny dan Daniel sudah ribut mendukung tim kebanggaan mereka.

Jungkook sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang diributkan oleh Charlie dan para sahabatnya, Futbol perdana NFL menarik perhatiannya secara tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia salah sangka, euforianya sama saja seperti saat ia tengah menonton Baseball di tanah kelahiran. Didepan sana Jungkook dapat melihat dua kubu sudah bersiap dilapangan. Seorang wasit sudah mulai mengundi siapa yang menyerang pertama.

Dan kelompok _defense_ sudah bersiap ketika kelompok _offense_ berlarian menyerang wilayah dan melempar bola pada salah satu pelari yang lepas dari pengawasan pemain yang bertugas menjaga area pertahanan.

"Menyenangkan?" Charlie berbisik pada telinga Jungkook dan memberi kekasihnya itu kecupan di pelipis. Sungguh, Jungkook harus membiasakan sifat Charlie yang seringkali memamerkan kemesraannya di luar publik. Mereka bahkan sempat menjadi topik hangat halaman utama laman berita Pornhub karena ketangkapan 'cinta lokasi' setelah foto kencan pertama mereka disebar luaskan penggemar dan pemburu berita.

"Hm, aku ingin menonton ini lagi lain kali, Chars."

"Iya, sayang. Kau juga harus seringkali keluar. Kulit Koreamu itu sudah harus terbiasa dengan panas Amerika, kau semakin memucat karena terus-terusan didepan komputer."

Anggukan patuh itu menjadi jawaban dan Charlie tersenyum puas melihatnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kekasihnya, bersyukur pada tangga kursi panjang tanpa pemisah yang dapat menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan mudah.

Semua terasa begitu menyenangkan saat bersama dengan Charlie, dan Jungkook bersyukur akan hal tersebut.

—Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan momen menyenangkan ini meski ia harus bungkam dengan tatapan mematikan dari Celine diujung sana yang ia tak mengerti mengapa.

—oOo—

Semenjak kejadian dimana pria asing berusaha mendekati Jungkook-nya, Charlie kian menaruh perhatian lebih pada kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan ketika Jungkook hanya izin untuk pergi ke minimarket barang sebentar untuk membeli es krim saja, Charlie sampai harus membatalkan rencana mendatangi kantor manajemen mereka karena membahas proyek barunya, hanya untuk menemani Jungkook.

Jungkook senang-senang saja, Charlie semakin perhatian. Tapi ada titik dimana semua terasa semakin sesak, Charlie bahkan tidak membiarkan ia membalas pesan sembarangan dari kontak asing yang masuk ke surat elektroniknya. Jungkook sampai jengah ketika Charlie—untuk pertama kalinya, memperhatikan ia bermain Overwatch dan berbalas pesan melalui _plugin_ _chatting online_ yang terpasang di permainan dengan kubunya. Tapi sebagai _baby boy_ yang baik—ingin membantah, tapi kenyataan berkata seharusnya—maka ia hanya bisa menuruti Charlie yang mau berbaik hati mencintai seseorang biasa sepertinya.

Mata Charlie akan memicing ketika beberapa dari akun-akun tersebut akan memuji Jungkook dan mengatakan ia anak manis yang pintar. Jungkook yang inosen tentu saja akan senang di hadiahi pujian karena usaha melawan dan poin yang ia kumpulkan untuk kubunya ikut berpengaruh mengantarkan mereka ke piagam Warrior teratas.

"Mengapa mereka terus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'adik kecil', 'adik manis', dan segala macamnya?"

Ketikan jari Jungkook di _keyboard_ stabil, klikan pada _mouse_ nya searah dengan pergerakan _league_ nya. "Karena aku termuda diklub." Jawabnya singkat, dan perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya beralih pada layar monitor 21 incinya. Berterimakasihlah pada Charlie yang mengikutsertakan idenya pada plot film biru terbaru yang baru liris sebulan lalu, hasil keuntungan baliknya yang ia terima sebagian kecilnya dapat digunakan untuk membelikan Jungkook seperangkat komputer dan konsol pendukung untuk bermainnya.

Charlie hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jungkook jika sudah bermain, susah sekali diajak berkompromi hati. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, kursi dorong yang ia pakai barusan ia masukan diantara sela kosong meja belajar yang ia belikan untuk Jungkook.

"Aku pesankan makan dulu. Lanjutkan _game_ mu besok, atau terpaksa kuputus sambungan internet kita, sayang."

"Oke, Daddy."

Dan setelahnya Charlie berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka menuju ruang tamu. Ponsel yang diletakan disamping televisi menjadi fokusnya.

"Tolong antarkan Paket Zubox dengan tambahan sekotak Tortilla dan dua Cola ke Apartemen Luxury Agent Lantai 9, kamar nomor 115. Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kutunggu, terimakasih."

Charlie menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa merah marun disana, menyandarkan kepalanya tepat diatas bantalan empuk sofa. Kepalanya berdenging dengan banyak kemungkinan yang sebenarnya sebagian besarnya tidak begitu penting.

Ponsel bergetar, Charlie sesegera mungkin menggeser layar.

.

From: Robert  
Subject: Project  
Aku harap kau datang besok pagi pukul 7.  
Mr. Dawne ingin melihat naskah yang kau tawarkan.

.

Ah, Charlie baru saja ingat.

Ini sudah hampir setengah tahun waktu terlewati. Banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Charlie bersama Jungkook dengan waktu enam bulan tersebut.

Kini, Charlie lebih memilih memfokuskan karir dengan menjadi produser sekaligus turun tangan menangani syuting sebagai sutradara ketimbang kembali terjun menjadi aktor di industri film biru. Ia juga sudah memutuskan paksa kontrak kerja Jungkook dan membayarkan seluruh sisa kerugian perusahaan akibat pemutusan tersebut. Jungkook sudah menjadi miliknya, untuk apalagi membiarkan pria manisnya itu diraba sana-sini oleh pemain porno yang lain?

Cukup sekali Jungkook menjejak dunia tabu bersama dirinya, jangan dilanjutkan dengan aktor-aktor semanajemen lain yang terpengaruhi oleh daya tarik kekasihnya tersebut.

Charlie bingung bukan karena itu, ada hal lain yang membuatnya pusing.

Ada hal yang mengingatkannya pada—

"Daddy?"

Sebuah pelukan dileher diterima dari belakang, aroma sabun kacang almond bercampur kayu manis yang begitu harum tercium oleh hidung bangirnya. Nampaknya, kekasih manjanya sudah mematikan perangkat komputernya dan memilih keluar dari zona _nyaman_ nya.

"Sudah selesai mainnya?"

"Sudah, Daddy kenapa?"

Charlie mengelus permukaan lengan halus Jungkook kemudian menariknya lepas. Ia mendongak dan mengecup dagu kekasihnya, mengait tangannya lembut hingga Jungkook berjalan memutari sofa dan duduk disisi kosong lainnya disamping Charlie. Kakinya naik menindih paha Charlie dan badannya meringkuk dipelukan hangat pria kaukasianya.

"Daddy kenapa?"

"Tak apa, sayang. Hanya masalah pekerjaan. Besok pagi aku ada _meeting_ kecil dengan CEO terkait naskah yang mau aku tawarkan."

Jungkook mendongak dengan mata besarnya menatap penuh harap. Charlie dibuat terenyuh dan menjatuhi seluruh wajah Jungkook dengan kecupan gemas. "Apa besok aku boleh ikut ke perusahaan? Aku rindu dengan orang-orang disana."

Charlie mana enak hati, maka ia hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh kekasihnya. Waktu ini begitu berharga untuk dilewatkan, Charlie sungguh tak ingin melepasnya begitu saja. Maka meski tengah malam menjelang, mereka berdua masih terdiam di atas sofa dengan dua pasang tangan masing-masing mencakup tubuh dengan perasaan yang luar biasa hangat.

"Daddy, aku mencintaimu, sangat." Seuntai kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya membuat Charlie tertegun, ia menunduk dan mendapati bahwa Jungkook telah memejamkan mata dan bersandar nyaman diatas dadanya. Tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Charlie sementara yang lainnya menggenggam erat dada kekasihnya.

—seakan menahannya untuk tidak _pergi_.

Charlie menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi alis Jungkook, kemudian menyematkannya tepat di belakang telinga. Matanya menyusuri wajah damai prianya, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik titik penasaran Charlie ketika dilihatnya ujung alis Jungkook berkedut terkejut. Ada sesuatu yang jelas dipikirkan pemuda itu dan yang membuat Charlie terganggu nyatanya ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Layar ponsel diatas meja kembali menyala, perhatian Charlie tersita sepenuhnya pada _gadget_ tersebut. Dengan pelan dibenarkannya posisi Jungkook hingga kepalanya bersandar pada bahu tegap Charlie dan dieratkannya pegangannya pada pinggang Jungkook agar ia tak jatuh dari posisinya yang sudah sepenuhnya berada diatas pangkuan Charlie.

Jungkook yang tertidur adalah sesuatu yang begitu diapresiasi Charlie, mengingat waktu tidur si manis benar-benar berkurang karena _game_ sialan yang kadang ingin Charlie buang atau paling tidak sembunyikan, namun tak tega karena tak mampu membuat Jungkook-nya bersedih karenanya.

.

From: Celine

Subject: (none)

Sampai berjumpa besok, Chars.

.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku itu lagi?" bisik Charlie, entah pada siapa. Jungkook yang mengerang di pelukannya membuyarkan lamunan seketika. Dibalik matanya yang menerawang, bibirnya tak berhenti menjubahi pucuk bersurai hitam karbonat milik kekasihnya dengan kecupan mesra.

Disetiap kecupan terbubuhkan permintaan yang menjadi doa.

"Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa, sayang. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

—Dan malam itu Charlie terpaksa menyambut _delivery_ -nya seorang diri tanpa Jungkook yang berlompat-lompat riang disampingnya seperti biasa apabila melihat makanan, karena kekasihnya sendiri sudah jatuh tertidur pulas dipelukan bak koala yang manis.

Begitu lugu, seakan _dunia_ _yang_ _kejam_ tak berhak menyentuhnya.

Dan, Charlie akan memastikan hal tersebut.

—oOo—

 _Dalam sisi gelap kehidupan ibukota, Jungkook terduduk dengan wajah yang malas. Jika diberi uang seribu Won oleh temannya untuk menari dengan seorang wanita dewasa dari arah jam 11 yang terus memperhatikannya, Jungkook takkan bergerak seinci pun dari duduknya dan memilih tidur diatas sofa yang berada dipojokan bar._

 _Di setiap penjuru matanya, ia dapat menangkap puluhan pasangan bercumbu ria dan menggesekkan tubuh dalam keramaian._

 _Jika bukan karena sahabat sedari kecilnya yang dengan gigih membawanya ke sini, bahkan rela hati bersumbangsih tenaga menjadi relawan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Jungkook selama seminggu kedepan; apapun asalkan mereka mendapat 'iya' dari 'si lugu yang lebih memilih belajar untuk hasil memuaskan ujian kelulusannya' Jungkook. Dirinya tentu saja menuruti, meski setengah hati ia ikut menyeret langkahnya masuk ke tempat yang baginya laknat ini. Iya bahkan belum mencapai usia dewasa, dan ia dibuat semakin pening dengan segala kemungkinan bagaimana dua sahabatnya itu dapat masuk ke tempat ini dengan mudah._

 _Jungkook sebisa mungkin membuat dirinya tidak menarik. Dengan kaus putih minimalis dan jaket jins berwarna biru dongker, dipadu padankan dengan celana_ ripped skinny _yang membalut kaki kurusnya dan_ vans _berwarna merah berteralis putih. Jungkook tidak peduli sekalipun para pria disini rata-rata berpakaian begitu menggoda hawa dan berkelas; ia hanya ingin menggunakan sesuatu yang menurutnya nyaman._

 _Baginya, ia sama sekali tidak tampan. Wajahnya standar, begitu yang seringkali ia katakan pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dirinya terlihat begitu tampan._

 _Bicara tentang para sahabatnya, sekarang Jungkook ingin melempar keduanya keluar klub jika ia berhasil menemukan mereka. Bukankah mereka yang barusan meminta Jungkook datang untuk menemani mereka? Bahkan ketika Jungkook memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri disudut tergelap bar dengan segelas rum, sahabatnya sudah melarikan diri ke lantai dansa dan hilang bersama dua pria asing._

 _Hanya Jungkook seorang diri._

 _"Tambah?"_

 _Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati bartender muda yang memiliki senyuman secerah mentari. "Apa kau punya segelas dengan kadar yang lebih ringan? Aku tidak ingin mabuk." ujarnya._

 _Gelas Jungkook dituang dengan rum berkadar sepuluh persen lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, membuat setidaknya perasaannya lebih lega._

 _"Sendiri?" Si bartender bertanya sembari mengusap-usap mulut gelas cocktail yang baru selesai dicucinya, menggunakan serbet. Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak, barusan aku bersama teman-temanku, tapi mereka nampaknya sudah bersenang-senang terlebih dulu."_

 _"Kasian sekali, mau kutemani?" Si bartender memberi senyuman secerah mentari yang mau tak mau membuat Jungkook membalasnya, fitur wajah yang menenangkan miliknya benar-benar ramah, setidaknya Jungkook tidak harus waspada pada pria ini seperti yang ia lakukan pada seluruh pendatang yang melirik kearahnya dengan ketertarikan tinggi._

 _"Tidak, terimakasih, pasti hyung tengah sibuk."_

 _"Aish, kau manis sekali. Memanggilku hyung. Tak apa, lagipula belum ada yang—"_

 _"Seok, dua Tequilla."_

 _"Oops, ternyata ada." Dan Jungkook tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika bartender itu memberinya ekspresi yang lucu. Setelahnya ia pun pamit undur diri untuk melayani sepasang pria-wanita diujung kounter, berseberangan dengan Jungkook._

 _"Aku tidak tahu bahwa anak SMA boleh masuk kesini."_

 _Seorang pria yang begitu_ breathtaking _, membuat Jungkook hampir tersedak_ cocktail _tanpa alkohol yang ia tegak kini, duduk dengan santainya disamping Jungkook dan menyapa bartender muda dengan senyuman secerah mentari._

 _"Oh, hai, boss!"_

 _Jungkook terkejut, secepat itukah bartender itu melayani pelanggannya?_

 _"Satu_ rum _, seperti biasa, Seok."_

 _"Okie-dokie!"_

 _Jungkook berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencari keberadaan dua sahabatnya, siapa tahu keberuntungan berpihak padanya._

 _Walau, nyatanya tidak._

 _"Bukankah tidak sopan, jika tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang yang bertanya padamu?"_

 _Suara yang keluar dari bibir pria itu begitu berat, menekan glotisnya kencang dengan vibra menggoda yang menggetarkan gendang telinga Jungkook hingga ia gugup bukan main. Mereka sesama pria, tapi Jungkook bersumpah bahwa aura perkasa yang dimiliki pria itu begitu kuat dan menguar seakan membungkus Jungkook dengan gelora intimidasi yang besar._

 _"Ak-aku bukan anak SMA." Bahkan Jungkook sendiri tak yakin dengan suara yang ia keluarkan._

 _"Oh," tubuhnya bergerak, bahu mereka hampir bergesekan. "benarkah?"_

 _"Eung."_

 _"Aish, boss, kau membuatnya ketakutan."_

 _Pria itu terkekeh, dan sekali lagi, Jungkook berhasil dibuat menggelenyar aneh di tulang sumsumnya hanya dengan mendengar suara pria tersebut._

 _"Dia terlalu lucu."_

 _"Tch, rekan bisnismu sudah ada dilantai VIP kan? Datangilah cepat sebelum mereka mengeluh dan membatalkan perjanjian bisnis kalian."_

 _"Kau merusak suasana, aku pergi dulu."_

 _Pria itu berdiri dan undur diri dengan cara yang luar biasa elegan dibalik balutan kemeja putih dan celana armani beserta sepatu pantofel yang mengkilat mahal dibawah lampu disko, memberikan satu kedipan dan serengit kecil dari sudut bibir yang hampir memutus respirasi Jungkook._

 _Langkah pria itu begitu tegap dan pasti ditiap pijakannya, menjadikan jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang tak menentu._

 _"Jangan jatuh ke dalam mulut manisnya, dia iblis."_

 _"Eung, bartender—hyung,"_

 _"—Jung Hoseok, cukup Hoseok saja."_

 _"Ah, Hoseok hyung, apa yang kau maksud dengan… pria itu iblis?"_

 _"Bukankah iblis kerjaannya menggoda mangsanya kemudian menariknya kedalam neraka? Maka, pria itu adalah gambaran yang tepat untuk bentuk manusianya."_

 _Entah si bartender tersebut terlalu melebih-lebihkan atau mungkin saja Hoseok ada benarnya, Jungkook yang terlampau lugu bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam jerat._

 _—lantas mau ia kemanakan robekan kertas yang diselipkan pria itu dengan halus ke dalam kantung celana Jungkook?_

 _Untuk memastikan, Jungkook menunduk dan menarik carikan kertas tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa mata Hoseok masih teliti mengikuti pergerakannya._

 ** _Aku ingin melihat senyummu dipertemuan kita selanjutnya._**

 ** _Aku tidak menerima penolakan._**

 ** _+8268xxxxxx_**

 ** _Atau aku yang akan mencari keberadaanmu hingga ke ujung bumi._**

 _Baiklah, pria itu sepertinya terlalu berbahaya. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat Hoseok mengangkat alisnya._

 _"Terserahmu saja," ucap pria itu sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahu._

 _Maka dengan keputusan yang pasti Jungkook tersenyum ke arah Hoseok, yang dibalas dengan manisnya oleh sang bartender._

 _—satu poin untuk Jungkook atas gumpalan kertas yang berhasil masuk ke keranjang sampah tepat disamping kaki Hoseok._

 _"_ Congrats for me? _"_

 _"_ Congrats, you brat _,"_

 _Dan pada akhirnya yang terdengar hanya tawa mereka berdua._

.

.

* * *

—T B C—

* * *

Mau liat reaksi disini, kalau disini ada yang mau baca, insya Allah chapter 2 dan 3 nya juga akan di post disini.

kalau ngga ada yang suka, yaudah stay di Wattpad.


End file.
